The Banishing
by KataangEternal
Summary: Starts with Mai's reaction to when Zuko was banished. It's a multi-chapter story now! Inspired and dedicated to a certain Maiko author. Rated T for safety.
1. The Banishing

**My first Maiko story has been written! Only a one shot, though. :( This is a one-shot about Zuko's banishment from the Fir Nation and how Mai reacts. This is actually inspired and and dedicated to another terrific author of Maiko fics. If you're reading this, you know who you are! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. That makes me Emo.**

The Banishing

Mai had been too far back in the crowd to actually witness the catastrophe with her own hands. Thank the spirits for that. Unfortunately, she was still able to hear Zuko's agonizing cry all too well.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Mai's head drooped, and she felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks at the sound of Zuko's painful scream.

"You are a coward!" Mai could hear the fire lord yell at his son. "You are weak, worthless, and an embarrassment to your nation! There is no place in the royal ranks for someone who won't even fight to keep his honor."

As the crowd began to disperse, Mai stayed where she was, unable to move. After everyone except Iroh had left, she walked up to him…

She saw the burn.

To her own surprise, she was actually crying. She never cried. She'd been raised to keep her emotions hidden and properly represent her family's political status. Right now, though, she couldn't help it. The one person that she truly cared about in this world was literally scarred for life now, just for refusing to fight his own father. She kneeled beside him, and saw his tears of sadness and pain. He couldn't open his left eye at the moment. He could be blind in that eye for all anybody knew.

Iroh had rushed out to get some nurses, and when he came back, he saw Mai hugging Zuko, both still weeping. He walked up and sadly separated them.

"I am sorry Mai, but the nurses need to tend to Zuko now. You should head home. Your parents are probably worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Mai's voice was emotionless yet sarcastic. She slowly got up and left the Agni Kai arena, stopping to briefly glance back at Zuko when she reached the door. The nurses surrounded him as they try to do whatever they could. She sighed, and walked home.

For the next week, Mai was forbidden to see Zuko by her parents. After all, the daughter of a political family hanging out with a disgraced prince was bad publicity. That's all Mai's parents really cared about; their public image. It didn't matter Mai didn't agree with their political views or beliefs. She was expected to resemble her family in whatever way game them the best status among the people. Mai was always bribed to do as she was told. If she obeyed, she was spoiled. If she disobeyed, she was disciplined. There was no in between. It was all in the name of publicity.

Mai was sitting in her bed, still thinking about Zuko even though the incident happened six days ago. Suddenly she could hear her parents talking. After hearing Zuko's name, Mai scooted closer and leaned in to eavesdrop.

"Thank the fire lord. That embarrassment of a prince deserves it."

"I know."

"When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow. Also, he won't be allowed back in the Fire Nation unless he…"

"Unless he what?"

"Unless he captures the Avatar and brings him back."

"Then that seals it then. Prince Zuko is banished forever."

_BANISHED?_

Mai could not believe what she just heard. It couldn't be possible. Zuko was banished by his father? Why? Why must the one person Mai cares about be banished? Does destiny just hate her?

Mai shut her bedroom door, picked up several knives, and threw them against the wall.

"I hate this world." She said coldly.

"What was that, Mai?" She suddenly heard her father's voice through her door.

"Nothing, father. I just tripped and hit the wall." She replied, lacking any emotion.

She pulled the knives out of her bedroom wall, and then looked out the window. She quietly opened the window and snuck out, careful not to be seen. She had to see Zuko. She had to know if this was true.

Mai knew where she would find Zuko; at his uncle's house. His uncle was the only one who would show him hospitality at the moment. It was dark out when she finally reached it. She knocked on the door and Iroh answered.

"Hello, Iroh."

"He's in the guest room, Mai." Iroh gladly let her in. He already knew why she was here.

Mai walked into the room to find Zuko, staring out the window into the sea, still as a statue.

"Zuko?"

He didn't move.

"Zuko… is it true?"

"Yes," Zuko said a bit angrily.

"How can this be allowed?" Mai asked as she stepped closer to Zuko. She walked up until she was right next to him. His stare was still out into the vast sea, the place that was apparently destined to steal him forever.

"This isn't fair," Mai said.

"Gee, you think?" Zuko snorted sarcastically with a tad bit of anger.

Mai sighed. "I hate this world. I hate this world and everything in it."

After a few seconds, Mai embraced him in a gentle hug.

"Everything… except you."

It took a few moments, but Zuko finally returned the embrace.

"This won't be the last you see of me, Mai. I _will _find the Avatar and father will then reinstate my place on the throne. I don't care if I have to search all four corners of the earth. I don't care if I have to search the skies or underwater. I will succeed. I will earn my father's respect, and I will regain my honor."

They separated, and looked each others eyes. It was then that Mai first got to see the scar. A week ago she only saw the burned skin. Now she saw the permanent scar, or what she could make out it through the bandages that he still wore.

"Don't look at me, Mai." Zuko turned away in disgust and embarrassment.

Mai turned his head to make him look at her. She put her hand up to the scar, only for him to stop her.

"You're still handsome, Zuko." Mai blushed upon her admittance.

Zuko wouldn't smile, but he let her brush the small bit if the scar that was uncovered. Her light contact with the charred skin lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled her hand back. Reluctantly, she turned to head back out. At the door, she turned back to face him. Zuko was looking out into the water again.

"I'll miss you." Mai's voice was cold, but had a hint of sadness deep down. With that, she left to head back home.

Zuko continued to stare out into the endless horizon that he would soon be traveling. "I'll miss you too," he whispered.

* * *

**Reviews and feedback appreciated. Please be gentle; this is my first Maiko fic. **


	2. Descent and escape from madness

**A lot of people seemed to like my one-shot, and wanted me to continue what I was doing. Well, wish granted! I don't know how far I can take this story, but I'll see what happens. Anyway, this chapter is Mai-based a while after Zuko left. Story still ispired by a dedicated to a certain Maiko author. I'm not telling though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Drat.**

**Descent/escape from madness**

Have you ever wondered how it feels to have the world hate you? Have you ever felt like nobody really cared about you? Have you ever felt like the people you love are just torn away because the powers that be can't stand to see you happy? Have you ever felt like you're just supposed to live life and die from boredom?

If not, ask Mai. She'll tell you how it feels.

It's been six months since Zuko left the Fire Nation per his banishment. Those six months had been hell for Mai; mentally, at least. She had become completely obedient of her parents. She represented them like a good girl. She was spoiled in return. She got all kinds of jewelry, clothes, and other physical gifts in return for her obedience. She couldn't care less about, though. What she wanted was love and fun, and those seemed to be the two things her parents couldn't provide. After all, money can't buy love. Sometimes she wondered if her parents cared about her at all. All they seemed to care about was how Mai looked to the public.

Many nights Mai would just cry herself to sleep thinking about Zuko. She had always cared deeply for him, and he was a good friend, but she always felt something else. It was only now that he was gone that she realized what that feeling was: _Love._

She loved Zuko.

It had hit her just after she heard about his punishment. Of course she would only realize it until after he was gone. It's not like fate could let her express her feelings. Fate never let her express her feelings! She was living an act her whole life! Damn her parents and their stupid politics! Damn it all to the nether regions of the spirit world!

What was really scary, though, was what Mai felt she was becoming. With Zuko being gone, there was no one to share her true feelings with. Iroh would've been a possibility, but he went with Zuko, bless his soul. There was her uncle, who sometimes showed her love, but her parents would easily find out if she said anything "out of line" to another family member. Now that she had to keep all her emotions and feelings bottled up, she was worried that she was becoming a monster.

The longer she went without expressing herself, the less she wanted to anymore. The longer her emotions stayed inside, the less she felt they were really there. It was like because nobody understood her anymore, it was getting harder to understand herself. The only thing that she still truly knew in her heart was her love for Zuko.

It was late, around midnight or so. Mai opened her window and snuck out. She did this quite a bit nowadays. She would go behind the house, where she made some makeshift targets, and practice her knife-throwing skills. This was the one thing that really kept Mai from becoming completely secluded. Amidst her boredom she could find a release here. Over the past few months she had become quite skilled too. She could hit the bull's eye 7 out of ten times, and she was still getting better. Add that to the fact she always practiced in the dark, and she considered herself rather talented. Sometimes she longed for action. She longed for something to do. It might sound harsh, but getting to use these babies in a real situation would provide a nice release. It would be a way to finally express herself, a way to actually be someone. It actually sounded cool. She could be like a ninja, hiding in the shadows, lurking like a cat, and striking her enemy at any moment. It sounded exhilarating the more she thought of it.

Mai couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her parents found out about her little hobby. There were a couple reactions she'd imagine:

"Mai! That is unacceptable, throwing dangerous objects around like that! Think of your reputation!"

"Eh, as long as you don't cause any trouble with it, it's fine."

"That's seems pretty cool, Mai. I'm glad it makes you happy."

Okay, the last one was more of a dream than a possibility. Mai sighed as she threw another knife. It hit right on target. There was no word that could describe how much she loathed her life right now. It sucked. She threw two knives at once. One hit close to center, the other missed the target completely. Yeah, there was still room for improvement. Just like her life. That could definitely be improved. Mai drew another knife and threw it. Just off center.

"Zuko, please keep your promise," She said as she threw another knife.

"I need you. I need you to save me from this life."


	3. Descent pt2 Zuko's POV

**Chapter 3 is here, people! This is essentially Chapters 2's twin brother, from the POV of Zuko rather than Mai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Drat.**

**Descent/ Zuko's POV**

It had been six long months at sea for Zuko. Six months so far with only one purpose: Finding the Avatar.

The problem was, it was pretty much a wild goose chase. It's not like there were any clues as to where the Avatar would be hiding. The Avatar hadn't been seen in over a hundred years, before the war had started. If anybody had seen him, the news would've spread like wildfire. The other problem was, Zuko was part of the Fire Nation; it's not exactly like many people would be willing to give him information of any kind, or hospitality either. If only they understood that all Zuko wanted was to regain his honor and his father's respect.

Sometimes he felt like even his uncle didn't understand. Uncle Iroh would many days talk to him about _free will _and _destiny. _He would constantly tell Zuko that he would find his own path in time, and that he would travel it by his own choice. The thing was, Zuko already _had _his destiny chosen. He wanted his honor. He wanted his father's love and respect. He wanted his rightful position as heir to the throne. That was his destiny, and he chose to walk it. He didn't care if it took years; he _would _find the Avatar and bring him to his father. He _would _succeed. He didn't care if his uncle didn't believe in it. He would do whatever it took to get back what he lost.

He had to... for Mai.

That was something that seemed to stay in the back of his head, buried but always there. During most of the day he would consciencely think of his father, his honor, and his mission. When he went to bed, however, his thoughts shifted. His dreams were usually about the young girl that he known as a friend through his childhood.

Every night he went to bed, he thought about the sad, yet tender moment they shared just before he left. He enjoyed that little moment with her. It felt good. It was light a little speck of light that appeared amongst an all-consuming darkness in his life. Thinking about that moment caused a feeling to creep up in Zuko's stomach...

He loved her.

It had been so long since he felt such happiness and tenderness from someone of the opposite gender. The last time a woman had shown love for him, in any shape or form, it was his mother. That was years ago, before she left his life. He tried not to think of _that _event, for it was too sad. He thought of Mai instead. Just thinking of Mai made him temporarily forget about his other obligations. He forgot about the honor, the Avatar, and his father. All he could think of was the single girl that seemed to care about him. After all, his younger sister was just cruel most of the time, and they had always been competing for their dad's attention.

Zuko blushed in his sleep as he dreamed about Mai. He dreamed of being together with her, of holding her, even kissing her. Maybe, just maybe, he's determination to succed was also driven by a desire to see her again. With every day the memories became just a little more distant, and little easier to forget. He clutched on to them tightly every night, as if losing those memories would be the same as losing himself. They defined a part of who he was, and he didn't want to lose that. He didn't tell anyone though, not even Iroh.

The cycle would repeat the next day, Zuko knew. He would get up, continue his hunt for the Avatar, and go back to just thinking about his father and his lost honor. At night, he would think of Mai. He prayed that he didn't forget them, and he also prayed that Mai wouldn't forget that moment either. To lose her, after losing everything else he had in his life, would just be too much. First his mother, then his honor, and then Mai? No that just couldn't happen.

"Please don't forget me, Mai. I promise I won't ever forget you. Please don't forget me."


End file.
